Cullen Everlasting
by music4life098
Summary: This is a lame summary, I know, but this story is a crossover. It's the plot line of Tuck Everlasting, but the Twilight characters star in it. It is a bit different than the actual plot to T.E. Future reference for Lemons!


*ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS FOR BOTH STORIES!

Hey. This is my first fan-fiction story, well kind of. I started one chapter of another story that will never be finished just because it isn't that great of a story. Then again I guess I should never say never, but it will most likely NOT be finished.

This story will alternate between Bella AND Edward's Point of View.

Anyway, this story is based off of the story Tuck Everlasting. Notice that I say based off of. The plot follows more of the movie than the book. Although more characters and scenes are added to this story.

For those of you who have no idea what this story is about, you will find out soon enough, but I must tell you that this story is based in the early 1900's. I'm not actually sure the exact time the story took place, but based off of the movie and the book it seemed to be in the early 1900's.

Okay sorry for the rambling, it just needed to be said. And without further or do, or however it is said, here is your story. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Prisoner of My Own Home

Bella's Point of View

I'm in a prison. Not literally, although it might as well be considered in a literal since. I'm trapped behind these stupid gates that keep everyone inside and everyone outside in a parallel universe. The people on the outside, their like birds; free to come and go as they wish. The people on the inside, well, they're just stuck. Maybe I should emphasize on the word "they". What I really mean is me.

My parent's Charles and Renee are so uptight and worry themselves silly over me leading myself into trouble. They're so worried about the "creeps" and "strangers" of this town they even decided to build a house in a secluded area. Great, another way to make me feel that more isolated from the real word. I know they only want to protect me, but if they keep me trapped forever, how will I ever be prepared for the real world?

I guess my family just assumes with their power and money that everything will just be taken care of for me. Wrong; they're wrong. I don't want people taking care of me hand and foot. Sure it's nice everyone in a while, but I want to fend for myself.

So, here I stand; my hands grasped around this iron wrought gate from Hades, looking out into the forest my parents own. If I could just explore inside that mysterious jungle, admire nature's treasures, I feel like small missing pieces would come and fine me.

My daily day dreaming was interrupted by the call of our maid Angela, "Ms. Bella, your Mother would like you to come in now and practice the piano."

"Coming," I turned to her and called back.

I looked back at the forest, and sighed and made my way back to the old "home-front".

Angela held the front door open for me while I made my way to the porch. I always liked Angela. Although she never said anything, I could always see the sympathy she had for me in her eyes. I always liked Angela. She was the only person I could talk to without the worriment of being disciplined and lectured on how a "real" lady should act and speak when spoken too, or to comment on a conversation already in play.

"Thank-you Angela," I said as I gripped the sides of my dress, and lifted it so I wouldn't trip on the him of it.

She nodded her head, "Your welcome Miss," she responded.

I made my way through the foyer that was decorated in a Baroque time décor. As I made my way through the hall to the tea room, where the piano was located, I couldn't help but huff at the family portrait hanging on the wall.

It was a painting of the three of us; the Swan "royal" family. In the picture my Father was standing up straight, as if he were going to meet the Queen of England and his hand was lightly placed on my Mother's right shoulder. She sat elegantly on a chair, and I as well sitting in a chair to the left of her.

I can't help but notice every time I see this portrait the way our faces were lacking any emotion, or how my Mother puts it, "elegant and rich" expression. Our presence appeared calm, but I always got the vibe that these three people were screaming in the inside, fighting for some sort of escape.

My arrival in the tea room was greeted by my Mother, Father, and My Grandmother all sitting around drinking tea and snacking on morning pastries. I assume my Grandmother arrived early today for the annual afternoon tea party my parents have every year on the exact day spring arrives. My Father always invites his employees and clients for this particular outing. He claims it as a way of showing everyone his gratitude for their hard work, although I believe it's just to rub in how much money the Swans are worth.

"Grandmother, it's pleasant to see you. What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

My Grandmother, who never gets up to greet someone, turned towards me. "Bella, for heaven-sakes darling, what on earth are you wearing?" she asked appalled, "Are you even wearing a corset?"

I stood there a little surprised that that was the first thing she said to me.

"No, Grandmother I'm not wearing a corset. It's only eight in the morning. I didn't see the need for it."

She looked at me amused, but not in a good way. She raised her left eye-brow and looked me up and down.

"Child, by not wearing one you come off as a bit corpulent. We don't want you coming off plump and dragging the Swan name through the mud, no do we?" She didn't even let me respond before she continued speaking, "Now sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and Angela here will help you put it on."

"What about playing the piano?" I asked.

She put her tea cup she was holding in her hand down on the plate it came with and looked up at me, "It seems we have other matters to attend too, your choice of clothing to be exact. No go upstairs and get ready. Then you will be accompanying your Mother and I to town to pick up the pastries for the tea this afternoon at the bakery."

"Yes, Maim," I nodded in response and made way to my bedroom, with Angela following behind me.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain as Angela was tying up my corset.

"I'm so sorry miss," she apologized.

"It's alright Angela," I forgave her earnestly as I stood there holding on to the pole of my bed while she tried the death trap on my torso. We had been there for what must have been forty-five minutes. I felt like my legs would give out any minute now.

"There miss, all done."

"Thank-you, Angela," I thanked her, "Could you please help me put on my dress for this afternoon's tea party?"

"Yes, miss," she responded and went to my closet to get the dress.

She helped me put it over my head and tied it up. She also took the liberty of helping me styling my hair and applying my make up. God bless her.

My Mother, Grandmother, and I were in the backseat of our new motor-running vehicle on our way into town to get the treats to go with our tea at the local bakery. I hated this car with a passion. Only the people with money could afford a motor vehicle, and people on the streets would always stop and stare at us. It's not the staring that bothers me, but more so what's going through their thoughts; "There they go those damn, rich bastards".

I don't want to be thought of as wealthy. I loathe it quite frankly.

Now normally I would be reluctant to go anywhere with my Mother and Grandmother, but it has been weeks since I had stepped foot from those gates, and I was willing to do anything to get away from my own personal prison.

We came to a stop when we made it to the bakery. We all got up as our driver opened the door for us to get out, but before I could get out my Grandmother turned to me.

"No, no. Bella you stay in the car. Your presence is not necessary just for a purchase."

I was about to ask why they even brought me in the first place, but then knew that would lead to a lecture on how my stubbornness never gets you anywhere. I sat back in the seat with a humph when they made it across the street inside the store.

I sat their in deserved self pity when noises of laughter caught my attention. I looked out the window of the car and saw kids the age fourteen to seventeen playing baseball out on the street. I couldn't help but smile as I saw people that I don't normally see on an everyday basis.

I don't know what happened exactly, but my body took over my brain, and I got out of the car.

I made my way over to them carrying my dress up with one hand, so it wouldn't drag on the dirt rode, and held the other hand on my hat so it wouldn't fly off from the March wind.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan. What could possibly venture you to come out to town?" A boy I had never met asked me.

I was used to people I didn't know knowing who I was. It comes with being town royalty; royalty I didn't want.

"I want to play," I said.

"Ha! Bella Swan wants to play baseball?" another random boy said.

By this point the whole crowd of boys playing baseball was aware of my presence. They all snickered at the thought of me playing baseball.

"I don't think so," the first boy said to me.

"Why not? I want to. In fact I think I'm going to," I announced to them as I grabbed the bat from the kid and made my way over to home plate. Just because I never played, doesn't mean I don't know the game. It's an American past time.

"All right, let's do this Swan. But don't think we're gonna make this easy for you just 'cause you're a girl and a Swan," he snickered.

All of the players got into their positions waiting to see what would happen. I got into a hitting position and the pitcher through the ball at an impressive speed. I closed my eyes and swung the bat. My eyes opened in shock when I felt a thud hit the bat. I saw the ball go flying through the air.

Turns out I wasn't the only one surprised because all of the other players' gazes followed the ball. A moment later, people started shouting at me to run. My attention came back to me and I ran holding up my dress and my free hand holding my hat in place, as I did before as well.

While running I couldn't help but have a goofy grin plastered upon my face. I heard the kids screaming in surprise, "No way, Bella Swan" and other such things.

I was on my way to second base when I heard a shout through the commotion.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Just what do you think you are doing!?" I heard my mother scream.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I-um-I was just playing," I stated, knowing there was no way of getting out of this.

I looked over at my Grandmother's face which looked as if she had seen a ghost. She looked like she was going to drop the basket of goodies. You always knew what to expect with her, and I knew that once we were out of the publics' eye she would discipline my "irrational" behavior.

"Isabella, dear," my Grandmother said with a fake smile only I could uncover, "Please get in the car. You wouldn't want your dress to get ruined now would you?"

"No," I said in an uncaring voice, "No, I wouldn't."

When we were all in the car, and the motor began to run, I looked back at the kids playing. I never really cared for baseball, but holding that bat, it was like something just lit up inside of me. Like the bat was a torch handed over to me and it was telling me "go kid, show 'em what your made of." So I did.

Hitting that ball was a memorable moment in my life for sure. God, how sad is it that one of the most incredible moments just so happens to be an everyday activity any normal kid my age would participate in.

It was around twelve in the afternoon when all of the guests had arrived. No one likes to be late to their employer's gathering. Showing up late would just be plain rude.

I always dreaded this day, for I was to sit and chat with people I don't like, rather much even know. The worst part of all though had to be greeting all of our guests and make "small" talk. Hell, why did I have to do this? I wasn't the one throwing the party.

"Isabella, dear please come here I have someone I want you to meet," my Mother called for me.

I made my way over to a table that was completely full except for one chair.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet the Stanley's. Your father just hired Mr. Stanley here a few months back," my Mother announced to me. "And this is his wife Madeline, and their daughter Jessica. She's about your age, isn't that right Jessica, dear?"

She looked over at me, and right off the bat I didn't like her.

"Why yes, Mrs. Swan. I am seventeen years old as well as your lovely daughter Isabella," she said mocking the over politeness my Mother had just moments ago bantered.

"It's nice to meet you Jessica."

She nodded her head to me in a response that it was "nice" to meet me too. Although, neither one of us being sincere about that statement, and we could both feel it.

"Well, dear," my Grandmother asked, giving her my attention, "Take a seat. It is rude to just stand there and look down upon your guests."

I looked around the table searching for an empty chair, and when my eyes feasted upon one, I noticed that Jessica was sitting there to the left of it, and my Mother the right. Great, this should be an interesting afternoon tea.

When I sat down, I noticed my Grandmother eyeing me for my attention. I looked over and noticed her trying to subtly tell me I needed to place the delicate cloth on my lap to be used for a napkin.

I did as I was told. What else could I do?

For about fifteen minutes the adults discussed business, money, social gatherings, etc. During that time I had drowned out their voices, not that this was unusual in any way.

"Well, Charles, would you like to join me in a fine game of crochet?" Mr. Stanley asked my father.

I am quite sure that this game was not for a male bonding experience in the literal since. More so, this was the time for Mr. Stanley to mooch to my father. Kiss ass.

"Renee, darling, why don't you show Madeline here the new painting in the foyer?" my Grandmother asked my Mother.

"Well I would be delighted to show her," my Mother responded with a smug look on her face.

My Mother loved to rub in luxurious, new items the Swan's obtain that month to her other wealthy "friends". She loved to shove it into any wealthy persons' face for that matter, but more so those who made less than we did.

Madeline, my Mother, and Grandmother walked across the lawn and made their way to the house. Once they were inside I looked over to see a very bored Jessica picking on a loose strand of lace on her dress.

"Ha. I like to do the same thing," I laughed in a friendly tone, expecting to hear a laugh in return, but instead I heard nothing but silence.

I looked up to see a confused face plastered upon her face, "What do you mean you like to do the same thing?"

Does she really need me to explain this to her?

"I mean I do the same thing. I hate wearing these God forsaken outfits. I hate the fact that my Mother forced me to wear them. So just too personally get back at them without them knowing, I pull on the lace on my dress too. It's childish, I know, but I can't help but feel a bit gratified when I do."

Her right eyebrow raised and she gave me a disapproving look, "That's not why I am fiddling with this piece of lace. This was shipped all the way over from France just for this afternoon's tea, and I'll be damned if it were to be ruined now."

Why do people care so much by what they wear?

"Oh. Sorry. You know I can help you fix that. My maid Angela taught me a few things about sewing a few loose strands on dress once she noticed the strands hanging from them."

I know. Why did I just offer to help Jessica Stanley?

Well the answer is simple; someone to talk too. Being locked up in this hell, isolated from people and an all together social life, I was willing to befriend anyone, just to have someone to talk too.

Before Jessica could even respond I grabbed the lace on the dress to examine it, but Jessica didn't like that so well. She jumped back.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing?"

My eyes widened in shock as to see what had just happened.

She must have noticed my sudden change in expression for she looked down to see what I was gawking at. Her expression transformed to mine precisely, but with more anger.

She did a double take before she could form words to express her aggression towards me.

"Oh my God!" she growled, "Look what you did to my dress you reckless monster!"

I was still staring shockingly at the dress that had torn mid-thigh. The lace must have been the main thread that kept that half of the dress up for the huge chunk of cloth lay in my hands.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed to choke out.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?!" she questioned aggressively, "That's all you have to say you klutz?!"

I was trying to conjure up something to say, but all I managed to do was shrug my shoulders with an apathetic look painted upon my face.

Because of the sudden heated situation it did not occur to me that everyone at the party was staring at us. This caused me to blush a deep, scarlet red.

After the incident, the party rapidly came to an end.

I'm not the type to lie, not even to myself, it was bad. Jessica had this huge fit in front both of our parents exaggerating the whole situation; probably to make my punishment much worse then it should have been.

It's been quite a few hours since the party had ended and none of my family members had spoken to me once. This was not good.

At first I thought it was just to not make a scene in front of company, but it's been hours and still no form of communication from them, not even a look of disapproval.

Maybe this was their way of punishing me; completely ignoring my existence. Hell, if this is my punishment, well then maybe I just so happened to luck out on this one. It'd be nice to have a few days without Isabella don't do that, Isabella is that what you call a dress? Isabella shoulders back, etc.

It was getting late and I was beginning to wonder if my assumptions were true because we normally would have already eaten supper by now. We always eat before the sun has fully set, and the sun was no where insight. It wasn't completely dark, but it was getting there. The sky was still a light shade of night.

I was out here with a jar in my hand and trying to catch lightning bugs. Key word there is trying. I was failing; miserably.

Suddenly in the distance I hear a soft, melodic, whistled tune that has haunted me for me in many years. Suddenly a man appeared.

He was wearing a suite that was obviously not too expensive, but did give him a bit of a casual professionalism. He had long golden blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had light scruff forming around his face. He was definitely younger than my father, but older than me. He was decently attractive.

He made his way over to the gates' entrance.

"Trying to catch lightning bugs?"

I nodded, "Trying but miserably failing."

He gave me a friendly crocked smirk, "It's really quite easy actually," he said in a soft voice that really drew me in, "You see all you have to do is eye the one you want, keep your eyes on it, follow him with your eyes, and when it least expects it you-"swoosh his hand came up capturing the lightning bug and all inside his hand. "Catch him."

His sudden grasp on the lightning bug had caused me to jump a bit when he snatched him. I couldn't lie, I was amused by his knack for catching lightning bugs, even if it was such a little thing to possess.

He held his palm out to me, "Would you like me to place him in that jar for you?"

I was about to open my jar so he could place him inside, but it then occurred to me that if I did capture the lightning bug and forced him as my "prisoner" inside the jar, I would be doing the same thing my family is doing to me, and I just couldn't do that, lightning bug or not.

"No. No, let him go," I said.

"Alright," he said and he opened up his hand and the lightning bug flew out of his hand delicately with out a single scratch on him.

"I was wondering," he began while pulling out a picture and showing it to me, "if you knew this man."

I studied the picture but there was no recognition at all.

"No, I'm sorry I don't. Although, my father might know him. He knows everyone. He practically built this town."

At that moment my Mother came out, "Isabella! Who is that you are talking to?"

I turned around to face my mother, "I don't know," I said looking back to the man, "He hasn't told me his name."

Before the man could say anything my Mother had approached the gate to where we were standing talking.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself," he stated pulling out his hand for a handshake, "My name is James."

My Mother looked him up and down in disgust and began walking away without acknowledging the man.

He began whistling a haunting tune which caused me to turn around to have a second glance at the man standing at our gate. My Mother's voice speaking caused my attention to turn back to her.

"Isabella, why on earth are you talking to that man? He could have taken you! This is why we have this gate."

Once my Mother pulled me inside she directed me towards the sitting room where my Father and Grandmother were sitting waiting for me.

"Isabella, have a seat," my Mother stated in a serious tone.

I took a seat at one of the empty chairs while my Mother took a seat as while.

"We have something serious to talk about with you," my Mother said.

"Okay?"

"We would like to send you to a finishing school in a Massachusetts. Middleton Finishing School for Girls," my Mother said.

I was shocked and livid. I didn't want to go three thousand miles away to a school. All I wanted was to step outside of these gates.

"What?" I asked.

My Father assumed this would be the best time for him to butt in, "Well, Isabella, your Mother and I believe that this is the best option for you considering the recent mishaps you have been in."

"No!" I protested, "I won't go! You can't make me!"

"Isabella! This is exactly why your parents are forcing you to go! You have no self control! My heavens child, look at your self!" my Grandmother screamed.

I looked from my Father, to my Mother, and to my Grandmother and just shook my head in utter disgust. I was so frustrated that no words could have been said to explain my anger.

After I gave all of them a good look, I walked, or should I say stomped, out of the room, and up the stairs to my bedroom. I slammed the door causing it to echo through out the house hoping to get my point across to them that I was not at all happy about this new found situation.

I lay on top of my bed and began to cry until I passed out into a deep slumber.

I awake abruptly in the middle of the night after crying myself senseless.

I wasn't sure what the time was to be exact, but I knew it was most likely early in the morning when everybody was dead asleep in their warm, toasty beds.

And then it hit me.

I'm not sure exactly how it came to me, but I knew what had to be done; I was going to run.

Okay so this is my first real fan-fiction story that I actually plan to finish. Tell me what you think! Also the story line follows the movie more than the book. The story line to this just has a lot of similarities to Twilight so I thought I should incorporate the two stories into one.

Please Review!

Much Love!


End file.
